La Batalla Más Grande
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Un día después de que la última amenaza casi desolase la tierra de nuevo, Goku decide irse con Gohan para entrenarlo durante un año entero, naturalmente Chichi no esta contenta con su decisión, y esto crea una pequeña e incierta disputa entre ambos. Unos días después aparece un extraño intruso gravemente herido, y todo el futuro de la joven será reescrito... Turles/Chi/Goku M
1. El Regreso del Pirata Espacial

**La Batalla Más Grande: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes… ojalá lo fuera, seguramente se convertiría en un mayores de 18 XD …**

_**(UA)**_** Secuela de la tercera película de DBZ: La batalla más grande del Mundo.**

**¡Hola a todos! Esta historia es mas bien un capricho mío que llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndola escribir, **_**prometo que no será muy larga**_**. Esto es un muy sádico **_**Turles/Chichi**_** en toda regla, si ya se, una pareja muy rara, pero hay muchos Fanarts de ellos y ese fue el último empujón que necesitaba para comenzar a escribir esto.**

**Antes de que todos los super fanáticos de Goku/Chichi **_**(como yo)**_** me comiencen a tirar piedras (?) XD … quiero decir para mi defensa que van a desear que al menos en esta historia Chichi se quede con el malvado de Turles… ya verán por que ;)**

**Y también quiero agregar, que el maestro Akira Toriyama creó desde un principio a Turles como una versión alternativa de Goku **_**(por eso tienen ese increíble parecido físico)**_** , como si nunca hubiese llegado a la tierra, y en vez de eso hubiese vivido como un saiyajin mercenario… así que en pocas palabras, **_**Turles viene siendo un "Kakarotto", solo se diferencian por el nombre.**_

* * *

**Capitulo I **_**… El Gran Regreso del Pirata Espacial…**_

Chichi cayó al suelo mientras el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo de forma física y emocional, sin contar que todavía estaba ignorando el punzante dolor de su mano, ¿Por qué?... todo esto era culpa suya, no había duda de ello. Pero todavía fue tan injusto… ella ahora no significaba nada para nadie, eso se lo dejaron bien claro. Pero no fue su culpa, ¡no lo fue! Desde que era una niña, su mayor sueño fue ser la mejor esposa, la mejor madre, y la mejor ama de casa, que cuidaría a su familia y los intentaría proteger como pudiese de cualquier tipo de mal. Pero parece que fracaso miserablemente en su misión en la vida… eso, o nunca la supieron valorar como realmente se merecía.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, completamente sola, llorando amargamente la marcha de su marido tras su muy fuerte discusión… y lo peor de todo, Gohan lo había seguido sin dudarlo después de que Goku cruzase aquella puerta dando un fuerte portazo. Esa fue una traición. Pero ya se la esperaba. Para Gohan, Goku era su héroe, y ella era… bueno, la mujer que le daba de comer y lo obligaba a estudiar a todas horas, ¡Pero era por su bien! ¡Era por su futuro! Chichi anhelaba que Gohan estudiase una carrera de provecho para sacar a su posterior familia adelante, que tuviese todo lo que ella no pudo tener. Pero nadie la entendía, ni siquiera Goku, si por él fuera, Gohan en su vida habría tocado tan solo un libro de texto.

La joven intentó levantarse del suelo una y otra vez, pero cada vez que parecía conseguirlo, sus piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo en un ruido sordo todavía más doloroso que el anterior. Ella desistió y apoyó su cabeza en la pulida superficie de madera, analizando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron horas atrás… sí, llevaba horas en esta misma posición, pero eso a nadie parecía importarle…

_Chichi estaba mas allá que furiosa, ella apretó su puño hasta que el cucharón de madera que llevaba en la mano terminó cediendo y resquebrajándose hasta convertirse en trozos de astillas que se incrustaron en su mano sin piedad, pero a ella ni siquiera le importo ¡Esto era mas importante!_

_-Así que, Goku…- dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire muy profunda asegurándose de que esto no era una broma -¿quieres llevarte a Gohan __un año entero__ para… entrenar?- preguntó mientras notaba como se formaba una bola en su garganta por toda la rabia contenida. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Él había prometido que Gohan estudiaría de ahora en adelante después de la llegada y derrota de los saiyajines… pero como ayer vino otra amenaza mas, del que ni siquiera se dignaron a darle los detalles suficientes, Goku saltó de repente con el pretexto de que necesita fortalecer a Gohan por el futuro y bienestar de la tierra… pero la cosa no terminaba aquí. ¡La amenaza de ayer ya estaba erradicada! ¡Por lo tanto ya no había amenaza! ¡Esto solo era una estúpida excusa para que Goku no trabajase en su vida y que Gohan no estudiase! ¡¿De que vivirían?! ¡¿DEL AIRE?! No, no iba a pasar por esto, ¡no de nuevo!_

_-Lo siento Chichi, pero Gohan vendrá conmigo a entrenar, esta decidido- dijo Goku exhausto después de dos horas de discusión en donde se podría definir casi gráficamente como el pez que se muerde la cola. Chichi se mostraba completamente inflexiva a su rápida y esporádica decisión, en cambio Gohan se veía muy contento. Un incentivo más que suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan en Kame __Hause__, donde entrenarían por unos meses para después hacerlo en la torre de Karín, y por último en el palacio de Dende. Sí, era perfecto, después de este gran entrenamiento intensivo seguramente conseguiría llevar a Gohan al límite más insospechado de su poder._

_-No, no, no y no. Ya me hiciste esto una vez cuando se fue al planeta Namek, y te lo permití, ¡Pero no pienses que lo volverás ha hacer, Son Goku!- Chichi lanzó con furia contenida los restos del pobre cucharón hacia su marido, pero este ni parpadeó._

_-Como ya te dije Chichi, lo siento, pero esta decisión esta tomada. Aparte, Gohan esta de acuerdo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con el ceño profundamente fruncido. –Quien sabe cuando vendrá la próxima amenaza a este planeta, ¿Es que eso no te preocupa, Chichi?_

_-¡No! ¡No me preocupa en absoluto, Goku! ¡Solo me preocupa mi hijo! ¡Y odio ver como le estas arrebatando su futuro! ¡Por que eso es lo que estas haciendo!- de pronto tenía al saiyajin delante de ella, con su cara a pocos centímetros de distancia de la suya, quemándola con sus ojos negros._

_-¡¿Qué futuro si no hay tierra?! ¿HE? ¡No quiero seguir teniendo esta discusión, solo es una perdida de un tiempo muy valioso!- gritó mientras desaparecía por la puerta principal, azotándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria._

_-¿Entonces… yo soy una perdida de tiempo para ti?... ¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir?- murmuró la joven mujer para nadie, mientras notaba que comenzaba a quebrarse por dentro._

_Gohan lo había visto todo con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca antes sus padres habían discutido de esta forma delante de él, normalmente guardaban esto para la intimidad de su habitación. El niño miró a su madre unos segundos, con una expresión de disculpa mientras tomaba pasos dudosos hacia la puerta. –A-adiós mamá, ya nos veremos en un año, te quiero- dijo muy rápidamente mientras corría de la nada para poder alcanzar a su padre._

_Chichi vio como su hijo salió disparado, y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dejarlas escapar. La mujer cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras intentaba liberar sus fatídicas emociones con el llanto._

_**Dos días después…**_

Chichi maldijo al abrir su despensa y encontrarla todavía más vacía que ayer. Ella pensó por un momento que con una casa libre de saiyajines la comida duraría un poco más de lo normal, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que cuando ella se deprimía tendía a comer más de lo habitual. Chichi solo encontró sus fuerzas para seguir adelante en una falsa esperanza de que Goku viese su error y que volviese a casa junto con Gohan, solo había pasado dos días, así que estaba dispuesta a perdonar esa pequeña ausencia.

-Si eso ocurre tendré que salir a comprar mas comida- se dijo la mujer en voz alta. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza no paraba de gritarle que era una estupidez, que su familia la abandonó por un año entero y que cuando regresasen no durarían a su lado ni una semana que se volverían a marchar. La pelinegra solo negó frenéticamente queriéndose sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no, no podían ser ciertos… ellos regresarían, no había duda de ello… ¿verdad?

La joven queriendo dejar de pensar en ese tema, decidió salir de su casa para dar una vuelta por los alrededores de monte Poaz, siempre resultaban muy relajantes las excursiones por el aire libre y puro de las montañas, por no mencionar que era una buena forma de encontrar una extensa variedad de frutas silvestres para elaborar un delicioso pastel. –Tú te lo pierdes, Goku- dijo casi maliciosamente mientras recolectaba los frutos del bosque, ella bien sabía que este era su postre favorito, pero no se lo comería entero de un bocado sin dejarle nada a ella como siempre hacía, esta vez se lo comería TODO ella sola. Ya sabía que sonaba ciertamente patético, pero esta era la única venganza que se le ocurría… en realidad Chichi nunca sería capaz de pensar en algo que dañase a su querido marido.

La terrícola de pelo media noche se fue adentrando por el bosque un poco extrañada, ya que con forme lo hacía la tierra se iba volviendo cada vez mas seca, pedregosa… y estéril. Eso era muy extraño, pues nunca le habían informado de un incendio tan cerca de su casa, y si era así, ¿Dónde estaba el humo?

La mujer comenzó a encontrarse con algunos animales muertos dispersos, por suerte no eran muchos, pero cuando tomaba un vistazo de ellos ninguno presentaba una herida visible ni por un depredador ni por quemaduras. Más bien parecían haber muerto por que alguien les había drenado toda su energía vital. Ese pensamiento consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta, ¿Y si ella era la siguiente? Ahora su instinto de supervivencia no hacía más que gritar que se alejase de este paraje muerto, que era muy peligroso… pero no lo hizo, ella continuó sin hacer caso de su conciencia como llevaba haciendo dos días enteros, y prosiguió con su avance.

Sus pies se hundían en la tierra cada vez más con forme avanzaba, eso le resultó un poco extraño ya que con la sequedad del suelo no debería ceder ante su peso, pero si lo revisaba bien se dio cuenta de que toda la tierra de la zona estaba removida, como si no hace mucho tiempo hubiesen arrancado un árbol junto con sus raíces a la fuerza del suelo. Cosa extraña. Ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió unos metros más hasta tener que volver a detenerse a la fuerza al encontrarse con un desfiladero… ¡Era enorme! Chichi recordaba haber pasado docenas de veces por este mismo lugar y no encontrarse con un barranco de estas dimensiones.

-Definitivamente aquí ocurrió algo- dijo sorprendida mientras se agachaba en el suelo al sentir un poco de vértigo por la altura de ese desfiladero, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. La verdad es que no mostraba nada fuera de lo normal, bueno, sino contaba que prácticamente se formó de la nada.

Sus ojos ávidamente fueron inspeccionando la zona, hasta toparse con algo que parecía ser… ¡una persona! Ella dio un grito ahogado al no poder saber si estaba vivo o muerto, y su deber cívico era ayudarle si se daba la primera opción. La mujer comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro devanándose los sesos para pensar en la manera más segura y efectiva de llegar hasta aquél hombre, y que para su mala suerte se encontraba justo en el lado contrario del enorme cráter.

_¡La nube voladora! _Pensó de repente mientras no podía contener una sonrisa. Sí, esta era la mejor opción, si la llamaba ahora seguramente vendría de inmediato… a no ser que Goku la estuviese utilizando y… Chichi negó con fuerza, ya estaba pensando más de la cuenta otra vez. La joven puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca mientras gritaba "Nube Voladora" para su gran suerte, el pequeño trozo de cielo dorado no tardó más que unos pocos segundos en aparecer y en colocarse delante de ella. Dio un salto encima de la nube y señaló al hombre herido, la nube mágica captó enseguida sus deseos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hombre.

-Parece que está muerto.- mustió Chichi al poder acercarse bien, lo único que pudo ver de él era desde la mitad de su ancho torso hacia arriba, ya que el resto parecía estar enterrado bajo capas y capas de tierra movida. –Tendré que asegurarme- la chica bajó de un ágil salto y se posó al lado del herido, con un poco de inseguridad se puso de rodillas y apoyó su oído en el pecho de este a la espera de poder escuchar su corazón.

PUM PUM

Sonrió, estaba vivo.

-Tienes suerte de que te encontré- dijo Chichi feliz mientras se separaba y comenzaba a escarbar la tierra para sacar todo su cuerpo a la superficie. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus grandes músculos… idénticos a los de su marido, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era su extraño atuendo, casi habría jurado que era una especie de armadura de batalla. Rápidamente apartó la mirada de su cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba, no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para saber que era inapropiado hacer eso.

La mujer pasó sus brazos alrededor del torso de hombre en un intento de levantarlo y colocarlo sobre la nube, pero por mucho que se esforzase ni siquiera consiguió levantarlo ni un mísero centímetro del suelo, él era muy pesado. Ella gimió con un poco de exasperación mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, tenía que pensar en otro método para subirlo.

Esta vez, se colocó al lado opuesto del hombre, y lo empujó hacia la nube haciéndolo rodar en círculos, fue una técnica bastante rudimentaria, pero efectiva. La primera mala señal que recibió fue cuando el hombre traspasó la nube como si esta fuese solo un montón de vapor dorado.

_Solo pueden subir en la nube mágica las personas que tienen un corazón puro…_

-Cállate, cállate- maldijo Chichi ante el recuerdo de la advertencia de su marido. –Eso es una tontería- se dijo en el momento en que se cruzó otra idea por su cabeza. Esta vez fue ella la primera en subir, y arrastró al hombre inconsciente encima de su cuerpo como apoyo para no caer al vacío. Por suerte fue efectivo, y sonrió mientras le decía a la nube que la llevase a su casa.

El camino de vuelta fue un poco frío por el aire fresco de la noche, pero por suerte ella contaba con un cuerpo caliente que le servía de escudo para el fuerte y gélido viento del cielo a más de 100 metros de altura. Algunas veces creyó haberle visto moverse muy ligeramente y formular palabras incomprensibles entre dientes, estaba segura de que se trataba de una buena señal para su salud, así que no le preocupó en absoluto.

Una vez llegaron, Chichi le ordenó a la nube que entrase a su casa, ya que no se veía capaz de cargar con el herido por ella misma hasta el dormitorio de momento desocupado de su hijo Gohan. Ella sabía que no era muy buena idea llevar a un desconocido a su casa, más aún si estaba viviendo sola. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta que ese desconocido estaba muy mal herido, los hospitales estaban en la capital, por lo tanto estaban muy lejos, y solamente tendría que buscar la semilla del ermitaño que tenía guardada por su casa… pero no recordaba exactamente en donde.

Chichi empujó el cuerpo que descansaba encima suyo hacia la cama, y este cayo boca abajo en el suave colchón. La joven sonrió con cansancio mientras se bajaba ella misma de la nube y se posaba en el suelo.

-Ya puedes irte- le dijo agradecida, y la nube despareció rápidamente dejando una pequeña estela dorada por el camino que se fue disipando con los segundos.

Chichi miró al hombre boca abajo, no era muy difícil deducir que esa no era la posición más cómoda para una recuperación. Solo Kami sabe cuantas contusiones tendría el pobre, quizás se había caído por el anterior barranco, sí, eso era lo mas posible. La mujer le dio la vuelta con un poco de esfuerzo hasta conseguir ponerlo boca arriba…

De pronto, su respiración se enganchó por la sorpresa y el miedo, mientras retrocedía hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared… él… ¡¿Ese hombre tenía una cola de mono?! Oh, por Kami-sama, eso solo significaba una cosa…

Que acababa de cometer el error más grande de toda su vida…

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo 1? Aquí las cosas solo comienzan a ponerse extrañas… pero en el siguiente será mas definitivo XD Ya se que estoy escribiendo un montón de historias a la vez, pero es posible hacerlas todas ¡es posible! De todas formas prometo que no será tan larga comparada mis otras historias, con suerte superará las 20.000 o 30.000 palabras, nada mas. Por favor, ¡denme su opinión! :D**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	2. ¿Sacrificio?

**La Batalla Más Grande**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes…**

**Me alegra mucho haber recibido apoyo para continuar escribiendo esta historia :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Capitulo II **_**… ¿Sacrificio?…**_

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación frenéticamente, esto estaba mal, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir llevar un enemigo potencialmente peligroso y fuerte a su propia casa? Claro que ella descubrió el peligro hace tan solo unos minutos, pero aún así no es excusa.

-Tengo que decírselo a Goku…- Chichi se mordió la lengua ante la mención de su marido, ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad cuando lo dijo, mas bien fue su sentido de la responsabilidad que tanto estuvo evadiendo la que habló por ella. La terrícola negó con la cabeza, "nada de Goku", se había prometido, él tendría que venir a por ella en lugar de tener que ir a buscarlo al igual que hizo en el torneo numero 23 de Artes Marciales… sí, no pensaba ir a donde quiera que se haya ido… -¡Esto es una estupidez!- dijo de pronto en voz alta –si no lo hago podría morir… pero si voy a buscarlo, de alguna manera le estaría dando la razón, y no puedo permitirlo…- Chichi miró dudosamente al hombre que estaba reposando con diversas heridas de gravedad. Haciendo a un lado todos los increíbles parecidos físicos que mantenía con su marido, pudo apreciar todas sus heridas. Sino recibía asistencia médica pronto iba a morir, tal vez de una gangrena en sus heridas, o por desnutrición… o quizás también de dolor, ya que a pesar de su inconsciencia se podía ver en su expresión que estaba pasando por una terrible agonía.

Tal vez esto era lo mejor, pensó. Si él moría ya no habría de que preocuparse y no tendría que buscar a su marido dándole la razón. A demás, el deber cívico se aplica solamente con los humanos, no con malvados extraterrestres que pretenden destruir a su planeta. Esto claramente no era ninguna omisión de socorro castigado duramente por la ley penal… ¿Verdad?

Chichi se sentó en una esquina de la cama mientras lo observaba con más calma, ya estaba decidido, no lo iba a ayudar, en lugar de eso lo iba a dejar morir por su propia cuenta. Aunque trataba de ignorar un extraño pinchazo en su conciencia, si él muere sería bajo su responsabilidad, pero quizás de este modo estaría salvando a la tierra. Todo eran contradicciones.

-Ya, deja de pensar.- se ordenó mientras de cubría los ojos con las manos –dejarlo morir es la decisión mas sabia que se pueda tomar en esta situación, y eso es una verdad indiscutible- ella se sacó la mano lentamente mientras lo observaba con un atisbo de pena en sus ojos azabaches –Si tan solo te hubieras golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza como Goku, quizás todo podría ser distinto- declaró para el malvado saiyajin inconciente –Pero estoy segura de que no caerá esa breva…- la joven se silenció completamente mientras se alejaba de cama cuando vio que el hombre comenzaba a mostrar signos de conciencia. -…oh no, se esta despertando…- dijo mientras iba a la cocina corriendo y regresaba segundos después con un palo de escoba entre sus manos, sujetándola firmemente. Ella sabía que era una idea estúpida pensar que con un palo de escoba se podría defender de él, pero era mejor esto que nada.

El hombre solo emitió roncos sonidos de dolor, pero no se pudieron escuchar muy bien debido a su garganta reseca provocado al no haber bebido nada en unos tres días. El saiyan frunció el ceño fuertemente al notar como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, tener la pierna izquierda inmovilizada y la derecha completamente inerte, por no mencionar que sus brazos no estaban en las mejores condiciones debido a las quemaduras de la explosión. A demás, su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos muy borrosos sobre sus últimos momentos de lucidez. _¿Estoy… vivo? _Consiguió pensar, pero todavía no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para darle una verdadera importancia a la importante pregunta que acababa de formular en su mente.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- el saiyan de piel oscura hizo una mueca cuando sus finos oídos fueron agredidos por una voz aguda, y sobre todo, chillona. Sin duda pertenecía a una hembra. El pirata abrió los ojos lentamente, sentido un poco de dolor cuando la luz fluorescente de la habitación atacó a sus corneas, pero pudo ajustarse al brillo de la habitación segundos después para mirar a la mujer que acababa de gritar. Sus ojos vacilaron un poco al ver a la joven mujer, ella tenía un fino vestido púrpura que se detenía justo por encima de sus rodillas, dejando ver una pequeña parte de sus estilizadas piernas, sus pies estaban descalzos, y también estaba peinada de una forma extraña con todo su pelo negro apresado en un moño por encima de su cabeza. La mujer se veía francamente asustada, aunque lo intentaba ocultar con una expresión de aparente enfado, eso le gustó. El peligroso pirata sonrió de lado, con presunción.

-Yo podría preguntarte que hago aquí- dijo con la voz ronca mientras intentaba sentarse, pero le fue completamente imposible, el dolor paralizaba su cuerpo. Turles hizo una mueca mientras gruñía, esto era insoportable.

Chichi sonrió con alivio –Como suponía, no te puedes mover, eso es un punto a mi favor- dijo mientras se acercaba al saiyajin con mas seguridad. Turles gruño, y ella no pudo evitar reír para intentar hacer ver su superioridad en la situación. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó seriamente cesando su risa.

-Primero dime que hago aquí- exigió él, odiando la sensación de ser rebajado por una simple y débil mujer. Apenas encontrase un atisbo de sus fuerzas, él la mataría sin contemplaciones, a ella y a todos sus seres queridos. Nadie osaba burlarse de esta forma de él.

-Mmmh, me parece justo- dijo Chichi meditativa –Te encontré en algo que parecía ser un cráter, y al pensar que eras un ser inocente que necesitaba ayuda te traje a mi casa- comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba unos pasos para acercarse al hombre –pero una vez que llegamos, me di cuenta de que tienes una… cola. Eso quiere decir que eres un malvado saiyajin. Traerte a mi casa fue el error más grande que pude haber cometido, pero pienso remediarlo.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó él sin rodeos, sin demostrar ningún atisbo de miedo en su voz. Chichi negó ofendida, como si estuviese siendo insultada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! A diferencia de vosotros, yo no soy capaz de matar a alguien, y menos si esta en este estado. Simplemente voy a dejarte morir por tu propia cuenta- declaro con fuerza, y frunció mas el ceño cunado el saiyan comenzó a reírse a pesar de sus lesiones.

-Si me dejas morir, técnicamente serías tú la responsable única de mi muerte- recalcó la evidencia –¿Sabes?, no eres una santa como tanto te "empeñas" en hacerme ver inútilmente.

-¡Cállate!- gruño ella sujetando el palo de la escoba con mas fuerza, hasta que comenzó a crujir bajo sus manos -¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir quien eres!- Turles rodó los ojos, él no tenía por que tomarse tantas molestas para "contentar" a la mujer que lo tenía en cautividad cuando su idea principal era ayudarle… lástima que cambió de opinión debido a los antecedentes de su raza, si ella se hubiese mostrado mas colaboradora, quizás él no estaría en la necesidad de matarla cuando se haya recuperado… si es que consigue hacerlo. Pero la única manera que había para salir con vida de esta situación, era engañar a esa estúpida terrícola haciéndola creer que era bueno para que no lo matase… una cosa un tanto complicada.

-Me llamo Turles- se presentó, quitándole a su voz todo atisbo de arrogancia que antes había acentuado. Chichi lo notó, y se relajo un poco aflojando su agarre de la escoba. –Mi intención no fue venir a este lugar apestoso, mi nave se quedó sin combustible en medio del espacio y tuve que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en el plantea mas cercano, este.- Turles sonrió mentalmente, los piratas no se caracterizaban por ser honestos, y él claramente no era una excepción en la regla.

-Así… que tengo que suponer que aquél GRAN cráter que hay en el bosque… ¿fue producida por una nave?- preguntó escéptica, bajando inconcientemente todavía mas la guardia, ella no había visto ninguna nave, pero decidió no indagar en el asunto todavía.

-Si no fue producida por la nave, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haberla provocado?- preguntó él suspicaz, al especular que ella no fue conciente de sus crímenes en este planeta.

Chichi se quedó sin habla por un momento, Goku nunca le mencionó nada sobre "la anterior amenaza" solo que el mundo casi acaba en el olvido por culpa de alguien, nada más. Así que la idea de la nave era lo más razonable que se le ocurría. La mujer suspiró mientras agachaba los hombros, sabía que posiblemente esto era un gran error, pero su bondad quizás era demasiado grande para su propio bien y el de los demás.

Turles arqueó una ceja cuando la vio tomar rápidos pasos fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba, y después gruño gravemente, no lo hizo bien, ella lo iba a dejar morir de todas formas. Sus pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos y contradichos cuando la vio regresar a la alcoba con una jarra de agua, con una especie de fruta amarilla, y un baso de cristal. Sonrió, acababa de descubrir que era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, o quizás todos los de su raza eran igual de estúpidos.

Chichi se sentó al lado de su cama mientras vertía un poco del jugo de la fruta amarilla dentro del baso, y después colocaba el agua. –Toma- dijo bruscamente mientras le acercaba el baso ante su incapacidad parcial para beber por si solo, Turles la observó escéptico.

-¿Qué es esto, mujer?- preguntó, mientras ella acercaba todavía más el baso a su cara y comenzaba a olfatear su contenido, arrugó la nariz, no era una bebida alcohólica como tanto le habría gustado.

-Esto, se llama "Limonada", y es básicamente agua con azúcar y limón. Y no, no esta envenenada, por si te preguntas- agregó después sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al haber adivinado sus pensamientos.

Turles frunció el ceño, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones para poder agarrar el baso por si mismo, en lugar de eso, ella tendría que dárselo. Frunciendo bruscamente el ceño ante su ego herido, bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago con avidez. Chichi volvió a llenar el baso y repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que el saiyajin estuviera saciado de su sed.

-Me has ayudado- habló Turles por primera vez después de un largo silencio, mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

-No me lo recuerdes- farfullo ella dejando la vendeja vacía en una repisa cercana a la cama. –Si es remotamente cierta tu versión de los hechos, no puedo permitir que mueras.- Chichi acercó su cara a la de él de forma amenazante -Pero que te quede claro que esto no es una señal de confianza, ni mucho menos de paz. En cuando te hayas recuperado, te quiero fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vida, y sobre todo, ¡fuera de mi planeta!- gritó con fuerza mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo y trabándola. Turles no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto de hospitalidad mezclado con amenaza y odio hacia su persona, definitivamente había topado con una terrícola muy curiosa, lástima que cuando todo esto haya terminado la iba a matar.

El saiyajin se acomodó más en la cama, un poco pequeña para su cuerpo corpulento, y cerró los ojos, con un buen descanso seguramente conseguiría recuperarse antes…

OoOoO

Chichi ya se había puesto el camisón y estaba lista para dormirse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, el pensar que dormía pared con pared con una máquina de matar la ponía enferma. La mujer de pelo azabache no hacía más que removerse entre sus sábanas con incomodidad, hasta que se hartó y decidió ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Esta noche no iba a dormir. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-En que lío me metí- se auto castigó mientras iba directamente al baño para darse un baño relajante, y luego quizás cocinar con la intención de mantener su mente ocupada y activa durante el máximo tiempo posible.

OoOoO

Turles abrió los ojos molesto, el incesante cantar de unos estúpidos pájaros le sacaron de su sueño sin sueños. El saiyan intento estirarse para aliviar sus músculos agarrotados, cosa que fue mala idea ya que en el momento en que intentó mover su cuerpo, este le respondió con dolores punzantes por todas partes. Turles se mordió los labios para contener su agonía mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente hacia el reloj digital.

10:00 AM

-¿Dónde estará esa estúpida mujer?- se preguntó, como si hubiese sido llamada a propósito. Chichi entró con una gran bandeja repleta de comida y bebida completamente extraña para el extraterrestre.

-Más te vale que tengas hambre- amenazó la terrícola que se había pasado toda la noche cocinando tantos alimentos que prácticamente dejo su despensa vacía. Turles no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica, esa amenaza sobraba para su voraz apetito. Chichi se sentó en la cama al lado del saiyajin, mientras agarraba un pastelito de crema y se lo daba, ella no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente cuando recordó una escena familiar.

_Chichi preparaba la cena para su marido un poco molesta, ella le había advertido cientos de veces que no se volviera a acercar al hijo del rey de los demonios, Piccolo. Todavía recordaba la paliza que le había dado tan solo un año atrás, en el torneo #23 de las Artes Marciales, y no deseaba tener que ver la misma tortura de nuevo… pero esta vez para su "suerte", no vio la lucha, sino más bien sus desastrosas consecuencias._

_Goku escuchó que Piccolo había decidido volver a perturbar la paz que se acababa de establecer en la tierra, y decidió enfrentarse a él en una dura pelea que casi fue exactamente igual que la anterior para frustrar sus planes, exitosamente. Pero con terribles consecuencias._

_Ahora el héroe estaba postrado en la cama de su casa a la espera de que Krillin volviese con las semillas del ermitaño de la torre de Karín. Pero desgraciadamente él sabía que ese viaje duraría horas, o incluso más._

_Chichi entró de mala gana en el dormitorio, con su cara de "Ya te lo advertí, pero no me hiciste caso" ella llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida, y en la cocina había un par de bandejas más. La mujer se acercó a su marido costosamente por culpa de su panza de 7 meses de embarazo, y se sentó a su lado._

_-Chichi...- comenzó Goku con cara de culpabilidad intentando romper el incomodo silencio –lo sient…- él no pudo continuar por que Chichi le había metido una cucharada de sopa en la boca a la fuerza._

_-No quiero oír tus disculpas, Goku- mustió ella mientras continuaba dándole de comer. El saiyan no se hacía ni a la idea de lo mucho que le dolía a la terrícola tener que verlo en ese estado, y saber que esta situación se daría muchas más veces en el futuro. Por que no solo estaba comprometido con ella, sino que también lo estaba con toda la tierra._

Chichi salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio que la bandeja estaba vacía… la comida había sido silenciosa ya que ninguno de los dos no tenía nada que decir. La mujer se levantó con la promesa de volver con más comida y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez allí pudo notar que tenía las mejillas empapadas, un poco confusa palpó el líquido con las yemas de sus dedos, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al descubrir que eran lágrimas.

Chichi maldijo en silencio su debilidad, seguramente lloró sin darse cuenta delante del tal "Turles". Y esto podría haber empeorado las cosas al demostrar vulnerabilidad delante del enemigo.

-No importa- se dijo para tranquilizarse –simplemente esto no tiene que volver a suceder.- la mujer agarró otra bandeja que estaba previamente preparada y se encamino hacia la habitación ocupada por el saiyajin.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. Juego de Azar

**La Batalla Más Grande**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes…**

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer todos sus reviews ^^ ¡ARIGATO!**

* * *

**Capitulo III **_**… Juegos de azar…**_

-¡Mujer, despierta!- gruñó Turles indignado cuando despertó el tercer día en la misma habitación aburrida, y se encontró con la terrícola dormida apoyada incómodamente en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no había dormido nada desde que llegó aquí, y el motivo era obvio, la terrícola no se fiaba en absoluto de él, una inteligente decisión. Por lo tanto no podía juzgarla por ello… pero ese no era el motivo de su enfado. ¡Era la hora del desayuno y no había comido nada! Un estomago vacío era uno de los motivos mas comunes de enfado entre los saiyajines.

Chichi solo se removió un poco en su silla, pero siguió imperturbable en su pacífico sueño. Turles rodó los ojos mientras intentaba mover su brazo relativamente sano hacia ella, agarrando un extremo de su extraño vestido violeta y tirando de el con fuerza, hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

La terrícola emitió un leve quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño -¡Se puede saber en que _demonios_ pensabas para tirarme de la silla!- gritó ella llena de rabia, Turles sonrió, hacerla enfadar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… ahora estaba claro lo aburrida que se había vuelto su vida de repente.

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo con su voz desbordante de sarcasmo, solo para enfadarla mas, Chichi gruño casi de forma sobrehumana, él volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza por el enfado.

-Mi desayuno, evidentemente- respondió como si ella fuese estúpida. La humana cerró sus manos en puños y salio de la habitación despotricando acerca de que tenía que haberlo asfixiado con la almohada mientras dormía.

OoOoO

Chichi no podía evitar pensar que Turles lo estaba haciendo a propósito, mientras agarraba otra cucharada de sopa y la metía rápidamente en su boca para evitar que soltase algún comentario de mal gusto como últimamente solía hacer. La humana comenzaba a sospechar de las mejoras en las heridas del hombre, ya que a veces pudo observar que empezaba a mover su brazo izquierdo con más libertad, quizás él ahora solo disfrutaba de tenerla como una especie de esclava, en vez de sentirse como un idiota discapacitado.

Pero aún así, ella sabía que había llegado la hora de hacer algo que estuvo evitando mucho tiempo. Pero por él olor que comenzaba a acumularse en esa habitación sabía que era algo ineludible.

Era la hora del baño.

Chichi maldijo mentalmente cuando él termino su comida, que extrañamente lo hizo más rápidamente que de costumbre, casi parecía que lo hizo a propósito.

-Espera, enseguida vuelvo- dijo mientras ordenaba un poco la bandeja y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Como si me quedase otra opción, estúpida- respondió el saiyajin rodando los ojos.

OoOoO

Cuando la vio entrar de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, por fin el momento que había esperado desinteresadamente había llegado. La terrícola dejó el balde de agua tibia y la esponja a un lado intentando mirar en todas las direcciones donde no se encontraba el saiyajin. Mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de carmesí con furia hasta llegar a sus orejas. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer esto?! ¡Por el amor de Kami, era una mujer casada!

-T…te… tengo que… bañarte- tartamudeo la muchacha completamente ruborizada pero igualmente enfadada.

-Entonces, proceda- dijo Turles con un atisbo de emoción en su voz, le parecía muy divertida la idea concebida de que la humana estaba nerviosa por las expectativas de verle desnudo –No entiendo por que estas tan nerviosa, seguramente habrás visto a un montón de hombres desnudos- se mofó descaradamente, provocando que ella se ruborizase todavía mas, pero con rabia.

-¡¿Insinúas que soy una… prostituta?!

-¿Prostituta?- arqueó una ceja –creo que la palabra mas exacta es "Puta", y como cualquier otra mujer, seguro que lo eres- afirmó rodando los ojos. Chichi le lanzó el paño mojado sobre la cara con furia.

-¡Cállate, no tienes ni idea! ¡Encima que te dejo permanecer en mi casa! ¡¿Así es como me lo pagas?!

-Aww, pero no te enfades- dijo Turles burlonamente –seguramente tienes treinta años, es normal que hayas estado con muchos hombres- aunque dijo eso en un primer momento para aliviar algo de "tensión", solo consiguió empeorar las cosas. Chichi no lo dudó, y agarró una gran almohada tapando la cara del saiyajin impidiéndole respirar.

-¡En primer lugar, yo **no** soy una puta! ¡Solo e tenido relaciones con MI marido como una mujer decente! ¡Y en segundo lugar, y más importante! ¡TENGO 22 AÑOS NO 30!- Chichi le sacó la almohada de la cara mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad. –Idiota- murmuró.

-¿22 años? ¿En serio?- Chichi se quería dar una palmada en la frente, después de todo lo que hizo y dijo, él solo se centró en su edad –se que las hembras mienten con su edad, pero 22 años, jajaja, si claro.- dijo sarcásticamente –con esa ropa, esa mala actitud y el pelo raro… pareces de 30 mmmfffhhh!- Chichi lo volvió a callar aplastando la almohada en su cara con más fuerza todavía.

-Una impertinencia más y estas muerto, saiyajin- advirtió al rato cuando le volvía a sacar la almohada. Turles iba a objetar algo, pero callo cuando Chichi le otorgó una mirada asesina que decía "hablo completamente en serio". Él ya estaba azul, y no le interesaba pasar al morado, así que decidió morderse la lengua de futuros comentarios, mientras Chichi empezaba a quitarle con cuidado su armadura, excepto, para su desgracia, los boxers negros.

La terrícola humedeció la esponja en la cubeta de agua, y después se acercó al saiyajin dando un sonoro gemido de desgana, solo para enfatizar que no estaba haciendo esto por gusto, sino por una gran obligación a la higiene mínima. La chica le pasó la esponja sobre su cara con más fuerza de la necesaria, solo para provocarle algún daño, por mínimo que sea, y maldijo en voz baja cuando no lo consiguió. Después lo pasó por su cuello, brazos, y torso, ruborizándose ferozmente al sentir todos sus abultados músculos bajo sus manos que parecían diminutas sobre sus pectorales y bíceps.

Aunque intentase evitarlo, ella no pudo contenerse de enviar miradas furtivas al saiyajin, solo para enfadarse al ver su cara de arrogancia.

"_¡Maldita sea!" _pensó _"creo que lo he mirado demasiado, quien sabe que estará pensando ahora… ayyy, que vergüenza" _Chichi miró su cola cuando esta comenzó a moverse ligeramente llamando su atención, sonrió, era perfecto. Ella recordaba que la cola era el único punto débil de Goku cuando era niño, y quizás si ella lo agarraba por ahí lo tendría mas controlado, es decir, que cada vez que hiciese algo que la molestase simplemente le tendría que dar un tirón a su cola de mono para que se retorciese de dolor, era perfecto.

Chichi agarró su cola con el pretexto silencioso de que también iba a limpiarla, y para su sorpresa él no se opuso en absoluto, sino fuera por que se negaba a mirar su expresión, juraría que estaba sonriendo y todo. Ella paso su mano distraídamente sobre el suave pelaje ligeramente enredado, pensando si quizás debería utilizar su acondicionador para quitar esos nudos. Sus dedos recorrieron con gracia su cola, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un… ¿gemido?

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- la sobresaltó la voz molesta de Turles. Chichi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Tienes unas manos muy habilidosas- dijo con mofa.

-¡Podrías haberme dicho que… que… te gusta… que te toquen… la cola- la voz de la terrícola se fue apagando poco a poco debido a la vergüenza. Turles arqueó una ceja.

-¿A que hombre no le gusta que una mujer _"le toque la cola"_? sobre todo del modo en que lo estabas haciendo- él se rió cuando la cara de la joven parecía una remolacha –basta de charla, todavía te queda una zona que limpiar.

Chichi lo miró con gran furia mientras le tiraba la esponja en la cara –¡Sé que tienes una mano sana, bien puedes utilizarla para limpiarte bien!- gritó mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo detrás de si.

OoOoO

_Unos días después…_

Chichi por fin había encontrado la endemoniada semilla del ermitaño, ella estaba sentada en el sillón del salón con aspecto meditativo. Mientras jugaba con la pequeña semilla entre sus dedos.

-Estoy más que harta de ser su esclava durante las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana- pensó en voz alta mientras gruñía –con esto podría curarlo al instante, y lo más probable es que salga de este planeta el mismo día en que se recupere…

_¿Y si no lo hace? _Chichi frunció el ceño, ya estaba de nuevo su maldita conciencia e intuición contradiciéndola… como siempre.

-Entonces estaremos en un gran lío- declaró la chica de pelo media noche, ella pensaba darle la maldita semilla –él ya lleva tres malditas semanas viviendo conmigo, se podría decir que casi esta curado, esto solo es… un pequeño empujón para que se mejore y perderlo de vista cuanto antes.

_Dejando de lado la posibilidad de que te ataque… si estás tan segura, ¿Por qué llevas más de dos horas meditando lo mismo? Tal vez no quieres que se cure…_

-Cállate cerebro- gimió con mal humor mientras se agarraba la cabeza –Kami, estoy loca, ¿con quien demonios hablo?

-Valla, estás mas loca de lo que pensé- Chichi dio un salto del sillón. Turles la miraba divertido mientras se apoyaba distraídamente en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos. –Hablas contigo misma- comenzó en tono burlón –En mi planeta ya te habrían tomado por una chiflada y te habrían mandado a una misión suicida o algo por el estilo.

-Ohh, cállate- se defendió mientras recuperaba su compostura. Últimamente el saiyajin, para desgracia de la terrícola, había conseguido recuperar gran parte de su movilidad y sanear sus heridas mas leves, lo que le permitía moverse con cierta libertad por su casa. Y parecía que hacia ese gran esfuerzo solo para importunarla. -¿quieres jugar?- soltó de repente la terrícola mientras su cabeza acababa de elaborar un sencillo plan contra el aburrimiento diario. Turles la miró escéptico mientras se enderezaba manteniendo una postura distraída, con esa terrícola no necesitaba estar alerta en ningún sentido.

-¿Un…juego?- preguntó lascivamente -¿Es así como lo llamáis vosotros?- Turles miró de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la joven, sin poder evitar sonreír con cierta maldad. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo desde que no se divertía _jugando_. Chichi parpadeó confundida.

-¿Cómo si es así como nosotros lo llamamos?... ¡TURLES!- Chichi se cubrió la cara con las manos, no era de extrañar, ese hombre siempre tendía a malinterpretar todo lo que decía. Chichi agarró un almohadón del sillón y se lo arrojo con fuerza, a pesar de que ni siquiera consiguió hacerle cosquillas pudo liberar algo de enfado con ese gesto. –Yo me refería a jugar a un juego normal… como por ejemplo a las cartas- dijo mientras sacaba un mazo de detrás suyo y comenzaba a barajarla entre sus manos con gran habilidad. –Y por supuesto apostaremos algo… solo para hacer el juego más interesante.

-Te escucho- dijo simplemente el saiyajin mientras tomaba asiento. Chichi hizo lo mismo en el otro lado de la mesa -¿Qué piensas apostar?

-Eso es sorpresa, pero es algo grande, depende de por donde lo mires- comentó con humor mientras escondía la semilla del ermitaño en un bolsillo. Turles no se mostró muy convencido, pero asintió de todas formas, él quería jugar. Las cartas eran su fuerte, él había dejado en ropa interior a los mayores diligentes de ricos planetas, solo gracias a su gran habilidad en hacer trampas… y su suerte.

-Y en el improbable e imposible caso en que yo pierda- comenzó él, suspicaz -¿Qué quieres a cambio, mujer?

Chichi no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa casi maliciosa… provocando que el saiyajin se estremeciera. Ella ya no parecía una mujer hecha y derecha en estos momentos, sino más bien una alocada adolescente con un malvado plan entre manos.

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
